Dark Night
by Wolfie
Summary: This is a short journel entry of a Dark Jedi.Depending on feedback I might write more .:-)
1. The End of the beginning.

DISCLAIMER:Lucas owns Starwars,we all know that.  
Wish I did. I think this is based somewhere near the end of the  
clone wars.   
  
DARK NIGHT  
JOURNEL ENTRY 02:45  
I can't sleep anymore,the night air is closing in,becoming   
clastraphobic. I have got to get away from this. I feel like I'm  
stranded in a hot desert with no hope of survival. Where do I   
go? I know myself its my own fault, I left myself with no way  
out  
I see it there on the chair.It's shiny metalic cylinder  
taunting me. A reminder of what I was before. Most would   
have destroyed it long ago but not me. When I constructed  
my new lightsabre I decided I would keep my old light green  
one .   
  
Sometimes I regret that desicion especially on a night  
like this. Maybe it should have been destroyed just like I   
severed all my old ties with my old life. They had been upset  
but I chose my own path,I needed my own rules. I wasn't cut  
out to be a Jedi Knight.Well not their kind anyway...  
  
I myself must admit I was surprised at Skywalker turning.  
Vader I could never call him that, I never will. To me he's still  
Skywalker.   
  
One thing I never realised,never really understood.  
I understand now. When Palpatine said he wanted all the Jedi  
dead.I hadn't realised he meant ALL the Jedi not just the light.   
  
I can hear footsteps echoing in the hall. I know Skywalker has  
come for me but I will not die without a fight.  
  
END OF ENTRY 03:02  
  
All feedback is appreciated.Please,please review!  
Pretty please. :) 


	2. Entry 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first Dark Night instalment. I really appreciated it. J

I'm Afraid the rest of Dark Night is going to take awhile to finish. Since I want to work seriously on my Novel and I'm going back to school on the 6th. So here's just a little bit more of it. Sorry it's so short. This is before the other Journal entry. Tell me what you think.

Enjoy

_JOURNEL ENTRY 01:45_

Palpatine, the trusted adviser of Queen Amidalla, spokesman of the people, Sith. That came as such of a surprise to the people. There he was under the Jedi noses and they couldn't even see him. To caught up in their rules and regulations to notice the darkness around them.

Part of me all ready knew about him but I didn't want to say anything. I was watching it as you would watch a holomovie, waiting to see what would happen at the end. I stood waiting as a bystander, and then I became involved.

PAUSE IN ENTRY

REASTBLISHED 01:55

I had stepped out onto the balcony for awhile. The night air had surrounded me and refreshed my senses. Nights like these sometimes set me at ease but sometimes had the other effect. Remorse would come over me as fast as the dawning of the sun, unstoppable. Regret for what I had done, what I had left behind. But it wasn't true remorse just a fleeting emotion. Life as a Jedi would never have worked out for me I knew that. So

I chose to be trained as a Dark Jedi instead.

I was amazed at first at the power I held but that too began to bore me after awhile. I grew restless just as I had with the Jedi. I grew restless and Palpatine grew angry. He, the thought of this makes me want to fling my datapad across the room, established Skywalker as his right hand instead. 

I felt the metal of my lightsabre, my green one, a memory came back against my will. I was sparring in the Temple with another Jedi, a friend. It was going on for along time when I suddenly rushed forward and knocked her of balance. She broke her arm. I was criticised for using anger. It didn't mean anything to me then but now I knew it was the beginning of my turning.

I feel a metal prod, am I ever alone with my own thoughts? I guess not. 

JOURNEL END 02:15

Please, please review!!! Tell me if you want more added.


	3. Entry 3

__

Disclaimer: George owns starwars needless to say. Sorry that there has been a gap between the last entry and this one but I'm now back in school and do not have a lot of time. This is continuing on from the second instalment.

Journal entry 01:12

Nightmares flooded my dreams this night. No peace came in my sleep as usual. Recurring dreams of what I did keep continuing and I do not understand why. 

My dream always follows the same pattern,

I sleep and see Ki-an she is teasing me but soon fear is outlined in her eyes. She draws her lightsabre and begins to defend herself from her formidable enemy; this is no sparring contest and I soon realise her enemy is me. It blurs over for awhile suddenly she drops to the ground. With one swift motion of a lightsabre she is dead. I'm not sure was it me who killed her or she killed herself but I know it was because of me it happened. It ends after that and I as usual wake up.

The real events were similar to that, not as fast occurring though. My turning to the dark side had inadvertently caused her death. But there was no use in remorse now, It had happened and I could not change the past, just embrace the future, the last of it that I would get to see.

Most of the Jedi were scattered, lost, dead. I had served Palpatine well, I gathered new students for him, got rid of old. 

The night draws in closer every night. A desert has become more

appealing then this place. I need to leave here. I should have left long before.

Palpatine knows my intentions now, its only a matter of insignificant time before he lets Vader know and I become the ex – student. 

JOURNAL ENTRY 01:20

That's it for awhile, I may add more to this as soon as I have time. I'm not sure if I thoroughly pleased with it, so I may take it down. Tell me what you think. All reviews appreciated J


	4. entry 4

Disclaimer: We know who owns what. J

These journal entries are all on the short side but I find it easier to write in short bursts. Sorry for the delay between entries. I hope to have the entire story finished soon.

Enjoy.

**__**

Dark Night 

JOURNAL ENTRY 12:01

I can't turn back time, undo what I have done. Life doesn't give you hope like that and my life died long ago.

I cannot blame anyone else for my turning except me. I can though but it had never led to anything. I turned on my own accord .I was of the life I was leading. Sick of their rules and regulations, what was the point? In fact many were just never had the courage or the sense to do anything about it. Thinking about it now maybe they were right.

Now I find it hard to believe that I didn't turn sooner, that I didn't destroy more lives. I did of course regret it at first when she died but I know now is she had lived it would have just been something else to haunt me.

That cursed lightsabre did enough of that already. But I still kept it, I had to it been the symbol of what I had been, the thing I loathed. Jedi. It reminded me of whom I was.

My meeting with the "Emperor" didn't go well. He can sense my contempt for him. I don't fear him the way that "pet" of his Skywalker does. I serve him because I want too not because I had no where else to turn. It was a step up to power that was my only reason.

I can be such a weak minded fool. Getting in with Palpatine was one of my first mistakes. I knew even he knew I could have easily taken over then but not now. I have let my power dwindle. At least I won't die a withered corpse like Palpatine or a gofer like Skywalker.

What am I doing? I'm still trapped in that burning desert, stranded in that sea swept island. The water is getting higher and I'm tied to a chair. I'm going to die and there is nothing I can do about it. At least I will die fighting and somewhat free.

__

JOURNAL 12:20

All feedback appreciated. Please review! JJ


	5. Default Chapter Title

This is the final installment. Sorry I took so long in getting it out. I just didn't know how to   
end it. ou may have noticed that I never named the Dark Jedi so if anyone has any please   
tell me when you review the story. Also this is in two parts firstly the diary entry which is as  
'I' and the second part isn't in diary entry so i didn't write it the same.  
Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark night.  
JOURNAL ENTRY UNKNOWN  
It is now. My end has come I have seen it coming for the past few days. I hear Skywalkers footsteps  
echoing in the hall even though they are not yet here.We all die, eventually, except I didn't plan for it   
to be this way. I didn't plan any of this. There is no where left for me to go. When I cut of all links to   
the Jedi, I destroyed them, they will not except me back , in some ways they are not stupid for If the  
balance changed I could turn on them just as easily again. The ones that have not been killed are   
already slipping to the darkside. They can't help it, they were trained in the force,growing stronger   
each time they used. They cannot just be told simply to stop. The force does not end like that, nor   
allow us to end it like that.  
  
I am going to die, I cannot change it but I will die fighting .The Jedi, they will die slowly,dripping away  
into non extistence if they are not careful. I know what Palpatine is doing, it becomes so clear when I   
actually used my mind and blocked him. He will kill us all. It had always been that way beforehand.   
One Dark lord in control only needing an apprentice until the Jedi overran it all. Skywalker isn't his   
true apprentice and part of me thinks he knows it too.  
  
I hear the real footsteps echoing the hall, Skywalker has come for me. I have already chosen the   
Lightsabre I shall use. For the last time I close this entry for I shall not be coming back to this life.  
End Of Entry  
  
  
Conclusion.  
The dark Jedi went out to the balcony that overlooked the windswept Gardens. Jumping down into   
them. He moved towards the edge of the trees. Just because he was going to die did not mean he had  
to make it easy for Skywalker he thought bitterly.  
  
He turned and stood beside the old weather beaten pillars. That had been savaged from many other   
storms before. The wind howled furiously,twisting his cloak and his hair swept across his face,cutting   
his eyes.   
  
Skywalker approached him, motioning for his stormtroopers to stand aside. The whitness of their   
armur stood out against the darkness of the night.The Jedi waiting for Skywalker to approach him,   
for Skywalker to make the first move.  
  
As the red brillance of Skywalker Lightsabre cast an ugly shade to their surroundings the other Jedi   
too brought out his. The night air seemed to grow tense around them ,closing in, stiffling any attempt   
to breath but yet the Dark Jedi knew he must.   
  
Skywalker did not rush to meet him as many new and ill experiance apprentice's would have but   
instead approached him slowly waiting for the situation to unfold.No words were uttered between the   
two men. Then like a crack of lightening the first clash of Lightsabres was heard. Green and Red   
sparks flew from the Lightsabres dissapearing into the night. Swiftly the Dark Jedi dodged   
Skywalkers moves. Landing blows that if it weren't for Skywalker Bionic parts would have rendered   
him helpless. The storm behind the duelers tried to impair their efforts, sending lashing winds and the   
rain was like hail.Thunder and lightening in the background only illumiated the brillance of their fight.  
  
But still he could feel the effects of dwindling his power in the Force ,could feel as he tried to use his  
human skills that the interuppted the use of the force. The thought of Ki-an came unbidden to his mind   
distracting him for precious seconds of life. Skywalker used this Advantage to cut him down.  
  
Metal hit of stone. The Dark Jedi fell lifelessly to the ground with a muffeled thud. Skywalker suddenly  
felt extreamly old and tired, the fight had taken alot out of him. Kicking at the lifeless body behind   
Skywalker then turned away and commanded the nearest Stormtroopers to do away with the corspe.  
  
  
The rain began to turn to soft droplets of water, tipping the ground gently. The wind eased back into it  
s gentle slumber and already the sun began its long climb over the skyline. The Dark Jedi was free but  
still Skywalker was not.  
  
The End.  
  
Please review this! pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee 


End file.
